


I saw my life in a stranger's face. (And it was mine.)

by 2davidbeckham3



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Just the prologue up for now!, M/M, Overuse of the "Can they do it on a cold rainy night in Stoke?" joke, bodyswap au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 04:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14609355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2davidbeckham3/pseuds/2davidbeckham3
Summary: Can Lionel Messi do it on a cold rainy night in Stoke? That still remains to be seen. But can Lionel Messi in Kun Agüero's body do it on a cold rainy night in Stoke? The answer is more likely than it seems.





	I saw my life in a stranger's face. (And it was mine.)

**Author's Note:**

> Right now this more like the prologue. I'm posting it to hopefully get motivation to continue this fic! I started it ages ago for the football prompts monthly collection (which is amazing and everyone should do it), but never got the chance to finish it.
> 
> I know the pairings might seem a bit weird, but I read a really amazing Pep/Leo fic on Livejournal and yeah. We'll see if I can pull it off. Right now, this is just establishing the scene.
> 
>  
> 
> Title comes from Sia's [Alive](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t2NgsJrrAyM).

When Leo wakes up, he immediately wishes he could go back to sleep. He knew he shouldn’t have skyped with Kun so late at night, but it was the first time they had properly spoken in weeks, after all; he wasn’t about to turn down one of their few chances to talk before the start of the Premier League’s busy winter schedule.

 

Even with his late night, Leo has the distinct feeling that he’s overslept, heavy limbed with a fuzzy, uncomfortable-type of weariness that’s synonymous to his impromptu naps on the couch. With one last sigh, Leo rolls over to stretch, only to have his elbow knock against something with a surprisingly hollow thump.

 

“Ow,” Leo mutters before reaching out to grope at his mattress to find the object in question. Blearily opening his eyes, Leo’s greeted by his dark room and the faint outline of a large silver rectangle sparsely covered by his white sheets. He can’t really see much, between the tangled mess of covers on the bed and the dark, winter morning, but the slightly porous surface under his fingertips leads him to believe that he fell asleep with his laptop on his bed, and, by some miracle, hadn’t crushed it during the night.

 

Panic bubbles in Leo’s throat while he kicks away his sheets, not caring what happens to his laptop anymore. _“Shit.”_ His phone’s easier to find on the nightstand than his laptop, the dread crawling underneath his skin momentarily being replaced by hope. Maybe, he’d woken up before his alarms went off, maybe—  Geri was going to kill him; They had plans to meet up before training and now Leo’s not even sure he can make it on time to training this point; he’d have to skip his morning shower.

 

“Kun, this is all your fault,” Leo grumbles. As if Leo’s summoned him, all the slightly used articles of clothing strewn about his room are Kun’s. That’s what he gets for letting Kun leave a closet-full of clothes every time he came over. (Not to mention Leo’s own bad habit of waiting to do his laundry until the last minute.)

 

In the end, Leo grabs one of the less offensive shirts from his drawers (probably Kun’s) and wrangles himself into some skinny jeans with more holes than pants (definitely Kun’s). Leo rushes to grab the first few long sleeved things can make out in the dark of his room to layer since the weather report last night said that it was going to be considerably colder, before slipping on the shoes he almost tripped over in his haste to brush his teeth. He doesn’t remember buying this particular pair of shoes, but Leo’s phone rings while he’s lacing them up, pulling his thoughts away from his brief reflection of his purchasing history; it’s already bad enough that he’s facing Geri’s wrath, he doesn’t want to be late to training on top of it.

 

Leo must’ve had the worst sleep last night because he, somehow, manages to sit in the passenger’s side of his car, only realizing his mistake when his key meets thin air rather than the ignition. He lets out a groan, annoyed with himself and rubs furiously at his eyes while climbing back out of the car. “What a start to the day.” Leo huffs, glaring at his steering wheel while the engine purrs into life.

 

He adjusts his seat, frowning at the sound of an overplayed J Balvin song ringing through his speakers. His sideview mirror is tucked against the car and Leo reaches out to push it back into place. His sleeves roll up while he reaches across the window and reveal tanned skin and a part of Tengwar tattoo that Leo knows without a doubt says “ _Kun Agüero_.”

 

Leo freezes mid-motion and stares blankly at his arm.  For the second time that morning, Leo feels his heart jump into overdrive as dread pools in his stomach.

 

“No, no, no. This can’t be real.” He fumbles with the overhead visor, his fingers slipping from the edge every time he tries to get a grip, barely managing to pull it down after the forth try. He knows he should pinch himself, _do something_ , but Leo can’t bring himself to move while Kun’s eyes stare back at him from the small rectangular mirror.    

 

Maybe it’s a testament to Leo’s long friendship with Kun since after his initial shock fades, his reflection isn’t nearly as unnerving as Leo thought it would be. Leo’s still obviously himself – although suddenly beardless – almost like he’s looking at himself through an Instagram filter, changed, but not entirely unrecognizable.  Though, it might be a consequence of how he rushed out of the house without spending 20 minutes on his hair like Kun usually does; with his hair nearly falling into his eyes and a barely tamed unruly cowlick, Leo doesn’t look like Kun at all.

 

Even if Leo is doing a bad impersonation of his best friend, it doesn’t explain how he’s woken up in another person’s body.

**Author's Note:**

> \- I can’t find the gifset that talks about this, so have an article from [ The Mirror.](http://www.mirror.co.uk/sport/football/news/sergio-aguero-on-rooming-lionel-4501587) Leo can’t actually fall asleep with the TV on, but he did wake up in Kun’s body and Kun can, so.  
>  
> 
> Let me know what you think and if I should continue! I have some of the story planned out and, yeah!


End file.
